1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for transmitting a user's input from a sink device to a source device in a Wi-Fi direct communication scheme.
2. Related Art
Unlike existing Wi-Fi communication schemes, a Wi-Fi direct communication scheme is a network suggested by a Wi-Fi alliance, where Wi-Fi devices are connected in a peer-to-peer scheme even though the Wi-Fi devices do not participate in a home network, an office network, and a hot spot network.
In the Wi-Fi direct communication scheme, a sink device is merely a device that displays audio/video (AV) data, and cannot receive a user's input for controlling the AV data. Hence, the user has to input a command to a source device in order to control the AV data.